


when the white starlight blooms (i'll hold your hand)

by venusbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot, donghyuck is a good boyfriend, idk its weird, mark lee is confused, witch & flower shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/pseuds/venusbot
Summary: “Say, have you two been properly introduced?”Curse Lee Donghyuck. Curse him and his stupid bright smile and his ability to make anyone fall for him with nothing but a few words.– or, Mark’s first date with Donghyuck takes an unexpected turn.





	when the white starlight blooms (i'll hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i'm back with some more markrenhyuck!! i love these babies so much they deserve better and i finally decided to try my hand at an actual plotted fic just for them :^) although the plot bit is uhh questionable anyway! hope u like this hehe <3
> 
> title from doyoung & sejeong's "star blossom"

Mark Lee was entirely, completely, _fucked_.

In twenty minutes, he was supposed to be at a café halfway across the city for a date. (A _first_ date. With someone who was probably his oldest and closest friend. And longest-standing crush. Probably more. But he digresses.) His current situation: standing amidst a storm of clothes strewn all over the floor, definitely nowhere close to ready.

In conclusion: _fucked._

Hours of brainstorming and planning, fussing over the tiniest details, only to lead to this mess – the universe really said fuck Mark lives. He didn’t understand how or why he ended up like this but wasn’t about to waste any more time wallowing in his sorrows, either. Throwing one last, desperate, glance at the wall clock – as if in hopes that it would somehow shift back – he grabbed the closest and most random combination of clothes and proceeded to get dressed (while quite possibly breaking several world records).

In his defence, there was no way he could’ve foreseen any of the morning’s events occurring. First his alarms failed to ring in time – not just one, but the _multiple_ ones he had set. Mark woke up a whole hour late just to be faced with a busted water system; another forty minutes lost in talking to his neighbour and asking them if he could “borrow their shower”. And now, he was rushing out of the house in a badly planned outfit, a stream of curse words flowing steadily in his mind, with all the speed he could muster.

Because for all his planning, there was one thing Mark had forgotten: a gift. Something that most would deem unnecessary in such a situation, but Mark being Mark, wanted to provide Donghyuck with the best and most unforgettable first date of his life. Earlier, he’d simply thought that he would find something on the way; faced with his current situation, he was starting to curse his past stupidity.

There _was_ a silver lining he could think of, however. The part of the city that Mark lived in was known for its high number of “gifted individuals” – code for witches. So, it was hardly a surprise to see the streets lined with multiple shops and stalls selling ornaments, charms, and the like. As he hurried down the busy footpaths, Mark tried to simultaneously calm himself down and look for any such outlets selling gifts that might be considered date appropriate.

He still didn’t understand why he was stressing so much over _Donghyuck_. Lee Donghyuck, the boy he’d known since third grade, who’d laughed and called him a loser within minutes of meeting each other for the first time. But that Donghyuck was also the same boy who could make Mark stop thinking coherent thoughts with a simple grin, the same boy he’d kissed for the first time two days ago after years of wanting to do so. These two boys, although separate in his head, blended together in real life in the most contradicting and exciting ways: and Mark loved it.

Unknown to him, Mark had the sappiest smile on his face – a smile that was quickly wiped off as a strange, whirring, _green_ , creature slammed into his chest out of nowhere, and at full speed.

Reeling from the pain and force, Mark was knocked back several steps. As he struggled to catch his breath, the creature – who he could now see resembled a boy who looked a bit younger than him – started to speak, also at full speed.

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry that was an accident I really didn’t mean for that to happen oh my GOD I’m sorry I hope I didn’t hit you too hard I’m sorry!”

Before Mark even had the time to properly understand what the green haired boy was saying and form a response, an angel stepped out of the shop that Mark was just violently attacked in front of.

“ZHONG CHENLE, IF YOU DON’T GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS!” Out of all the things he expected to leave the mouth of the angel - whom Mark had already decided was not human because _no_ human could look that ethereal – that was definitely not part of the list. Belatedly, he realised that the blonde was addressing the tiny broccoli-haired heathen who’d almost killed Mark. (Maybe he was being dramatic. He would say he deserved the right.)

Broccoli boy – Zhong Chenle, Mark assumed – let out a shriek of fear, attempting to run away again. However, the angel was much too fast for him and proceeded to catch Chenle by the scruff of his neck.

“I’ve told you a THOUSAND times to NOT water the fire lilies. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATER THE _star_ lilies, CHENLE. THE FUCKING STAR LILIES!”

Chenle, still squirming in the other boy’s hands, cried, “It’s not my fault they basically look the same!”

“THEY’RE LABELLED FOR A REASON.”

Although still fazed from the attack, Mark watched this exchange with a morbid curiosity. His brain was still muddled, and he wasn’t sure if he’d stress-hallucinated this entire experience, so he looked around to see the reactions of anyone else. There was a surprising lack of response from the other people on the streets. Then again, they probably had their own problems (ones more important than ones including loud green boys and angels) to deal with.

Speaking of problems, Mark was suddenly reminded of his own current predicament: just as the angel finally took notice of him.

“Oh my god, did this brat just run into you? Are you hurt? I’m so sorry about him!”

Stunned at how quickly the blonde’s demeanour went from threatening and mildly scary to caring (while also freaking out because _angel? Talking to HIM? What is communication?_ ), Mark intelligently responded with, “Uh.”

After receiving a blank stare from both the blonde boy and Chenle (the latter of which had finally been released from the angel’s grasp and was currently sulking while rubbing the back of his neck), Mark tried again. “I mean, yeah. I’m fine. It’s cool. You’re cool. We’re cool.”

At that, the other boy looked like he was trying to stifle a smile. Mark wished for death.

“Well, while you’re here, do you want to stop by our shop and see if there’s anything you’d like?”

Just as Mark was about to refuse (he did _not_ want to make a further fool of himself and didn’t want to be later than he already was), he looked up at the sign for the shop. _Flowers & More. _Flowers. Flowers made good gifts. He needed a gift for Donghyuck. FLOWERS.

Trying to control his excitement at his sudden epiphany – and failing – Mark replied, “YES. Uh. Yes! I’m looking for a gift right now, so. That sounds good!”

The angel smiled wide, all traces of anger at Chenle from earlier forgotten. “Ah, we can help you with that! There’s another customer inside right now who’s also looking for a gift, actually.”

Mark mirrored the grin, suddenly having his mood uplifted. If his instincts were correct, then the angel was probably a witch – and the only thing better than flowers were _magic_ flowers. He glanced at his watch, relieved to find that he still had ten minutes left. At best, he would probably reach Donghyuck fifteen minutes after their agreed time, but he was sacrificing punctuality for memorability.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Mark almost didn’t realise that the blonde boy was holding the doors of the shop open for him. Shaking his head in embarrassment ( _not_ for the first time that day), he muttered a quick apology, which was met by another grin and quick reassurance from the other. There was something about his smile and demeanour that made Mark instantly warm up to him. Maybe it was to do with the fact that he felt like sunshine embodied. Much like someone else Mark knew. But he digresses yet again.

Stepping into the store, he was hit instantly with the welcome cold of air conditioning. But as he finally took notice of what (or rather, who) was in front of him, all praise in his mind turned to wishes for instant death (again, not for the first time that day).

“ _Mark?_ ” Donghyuck’s face bore an expression of shock and confusion, and he spoke Mark’s name so loudly that the boy in question visibly flinched. “What are you doing here?”

Head still swimming with questions, the older boy looked affronted at that. “What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your way to our date?” (Mark only realised the double standards of his statement after the words left his mouth.)

Instead of replying snarkily with the same question as Mark would’ve expected him to do, Donghyuck looked sheepish. “I, uh, wanted to get you a gift. Since you did most of the planning. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

The words left Mark speechless, as most of Donghyuck’s actions did, so he just stood there, attempting to communicate something with his hands. After a moment of stumbling over words, he managed to come up with, “That’s. Thoughtful. Of you.” (Cute boys had an _effect_ on him.)

Donghyuck looked up at that, a small smiling playing on his lips. “I’m assuming you were here for the same reason?”

“…yeah.”

Hearing a small, stifled giggle from behind him, Mark turned around fast enough to give himself whiplash. He’d almost forgotten that there were other people in the store – Chenle, who was the source of the giggle, found himself on the receiving end of another smack from the angel. (Speaking of the latter, Mark’s brain was getting increasingly tired at calling him that. As accurate as it was, what the hell was his real name?)

“Sorry about that. You can, uh, continue.” The blonde apologised on behalf of the green-haired boy, who was looking especially smug with himself for someone who didn’t have the common sense to not water a fire plant.

Hearing the boy speak made Donghyuck’s face light up with a devilish grin. Oh, dear.

“I don’t think we need to, but thank you,” said the younger boy, eyes twinkling. “Say, have you two been properly introduced?” From the looks of it, he’d already talked to the blonde.

Curse Lee Donghyuck. Curse him and his stupid bright smile and his ability to make anyone fall for him with nothing but a few words.

Mark swallowed, waiting for the other boy’s response. He didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment.

“No, but we can fix that! I’m Renjun,” said the angel – _Renjun_ – turned to Mark, holding out a hand and fixing a smile on his face. Mark just looked at it like he’d never seen a hand before, which just caused Donghyuck’s grin to grow wider. _Curse Lee Donghyuck._

Finally coming to his senses, Mark reached out to take Renjun’s hand, probably shaking it a bit too hard. “Hi, Mark. I’m Mark. You’re Renjun. Hi,”

Renjun smiled at him again, which definitely didn’t help his situation. Looking to Donghyuck, the blonde asked, “Is he always like this?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Only when flustered.”

Affronted, Mark cleared his throat. “I’m right here!”

“Yes, you are, sweetie. Yes, you are.”

Unsure of how to respond to that, Mark stayed quiet. Maybe Donghyuck had a point. But it wasn’t his fault that boys were just! So fucking pretty!

Taking advantage of the silence, Renjun spoke up. “So, do you both still need gifts?”

Mark didn’t think it was possible, but Donghyuck grinned even wider at that. “How about just one?”

Mark could see Renjun try to stifle a smile, and he had a good idea of where this was going. “And what would you like that to be?”

Donghyuck glanced once to Mark, asking for silent confirmation that was immediately granted by the older. “A date with two cute boys, maybe?”

Renjun positively lit up at that. “Can’t say no to that.”

\---

They ended up spending the entire day together, just the three of them. After Renjun left Chenle in charge of the store – much to the green-haired boy’s delight – they made their way to the same café that Mark had been stressing over a mere hour ago. They ate and they laughed and somehow ended up at an arcade on the way back. Renjun was new, Renjun was fun, and he fit in with Mark and Donghyuck like the perfect third piece to a seemingly complicated puzzle. Renjun was exactly what they needed.

Mark Lee started the day with curses and stress, but ended it with two new boyfriends. It was definitely worth it, in the end.  


**Author's Note:**

> wheeew that ending sucked but come talk to me abt markrenhyuck on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicgin) or [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/sao206462) !!


End file.
